


Naughty Kittens

by Scarlet_Rose812



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pet Lance, Pet Play, Smut, mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: Lance and Allura do some petplay





	Naughty Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> all kinktober days are too late now but will eventually be posted (was on vacation last week)

Lance was excited. Allura had promised him that she had planned something fun today. Something including a tail. They had done a little pet play before, but never a whole session.

Allura had only given him one clue of what was going to happen, but it wasn’t a huge lead. She’d told him to prepare himself. So, he had. He’d fingered himself, getting stretched and ready for what was going to happen. He stood outside the door to he room, only wearing his bathrobe, and bravely entered.

Allura smiled when she saw Lance and pointed at the floor in front of her. Lance shivered as he got on all fours and crawled to her. She pet his head and asked, “Is mommy’s pet all ready?”. Lance blushed and nuzzled her hand “Yes mommy”.

“Good boy” she sat on the edge of the bed and patted the bed next to her. Lance eagerly got on the bed on all fours, excited about what was going to happen. Allura smiled as she got the tail plug, and 6lubed it up. She gently started to push it into Lance, loving the sounds he made. 

Lance was practically drooling already. It was safe to say he loved all forms of anal. When the plug was completely in, he wiggled his butt, making the tail sway back and forth. 

Allura smiled at the sight “Are you ready for more my kitten?”.


End file.
